1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to battery cover latching mechanisms, and particularly relates to battery cover latching mechanisms used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, etc. A typical latching structure is used to latch a battery cover to the electronic device and thus to secure the battery between the battery cover and the electronic device. However, a typical latching structure may be hard to unlatch for exposing the battery to remove the battery.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.